


Eternal Bond

by GGAsuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: How Do I Tag, Levi Is A Dork, Lots of Angst, M/M, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, explicit for later chapters, so is eren, some cute shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAsuka/pseuds/GGAsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those many years ago, when the titans still ruled the planet; fate brought the both of them together- and it was together that they faced the many hardships and deaths of comrades and friends. Each held the silent hope of not having to go through the same fate of those who had left them. But, had they managed to achieve that freedom? What sacrifices were made to get it- and was it all enough?</p>
<p>“Promise me… that we’ll meet again. I don’t want this to be the end for us, please.”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Now living in the modern world and society, Levi and Eren both felt their lives change again at yet another fateful encounter with one another. When at first it seemed to be just coincidences, these encounters started bringing out a past neither knew nor remembered of, and they start to realize- the strength of a single promise; the promise that haunted their souls let fate tie them together again from their past lives.</p>
<p>They might have the chance to finally be together this time, as soul mates with an eternal bond. </p>
<p>…. Or would fate just be cruel to them and their hearts?</p>
<p>{Posted on Wattpad before.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Bond

**Author's Note:**

> "You seem so familiar... I just wan't to ask. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

~*~  
Soft wisps of snow cascaded gently in the twinkling night sky. The temperature of the atmosphere had dropped from the first snowflake, but it didn’t bother anyone who was out on that particular night. Pairs of couples walked about on the cold pavement of the park, huddled close to one another with their thick coats pressed snugly against their chilly skin.

It was Christmas night.

A pair of steel-black eyes surveyed the whole scenario in the park, scoffing in an uninterested manner. He felt that all of this was a waste of time; youngsters who have nothing better to do than just goofing around on such a cold night. Of course, he was also at the park, but he went for a different reason. To him, this cold weather was oddly calming for his normally stoic demeanor; a change of pace for him. He enjoyed his nightly visits to the park to catch a whiff of the cool winter air and feel it ruffle his coal-colored hair.

He felt that the many new visitors to the park on this particular night were rather annoying, but he could still find some soothing feel to the silent night.

His gloved hand rested lightly on the railing he was leaning on as he tilted his head to look up into the sky with a sigh. He didn’t know, honestly, why he would get agitated so easily nowadays. Of course, the fact that Hanji was a troublemaker who loved to disturb him in the office was ever-present, but he felt that it wasn’t really because of her; he had more or less grown accustomed to her hyper attitude. It’s just that… he had been feeling… empty, recently. He felt like something was missing from his life, and not knowing what it was irritated him to no end. A nagging feeling would tug at him from the moment he opens his eyes in the morning to the blissful time when he was about to sleep. It was tiring to keep trying to figure what it was.

BUMP! CRASH!

A little caught up in his thoughts, Levi was startled by a sudden weight falling on top of his body, pushing him to the floor along with the strong impact. He grunted in displeasure, obviously pissed again that someone just had to ruin a moment of peace in his day. One of his hands went up to rub a bump on his head and he let out a short hiss. His cold eyes looked up with a dangerously narrowed tinge to glare at the person on top of him- only to be met with a pair of lively olive eyes.

Levi suddenly felt an unknown surge of emotion rush through his being when their gazes intertwined. Those eyes were so lively… so uniquely hiding a big ocean of passion behind them. Levi hadn’t seen someone with such special eyes in a long time, but there was something else about them; the nagging feeling hit his head again and made him pause for a moment. 

Those eyes… they were so… familiar.

“I-I’m so sorry, sir!” the voice of a teenage boy, he assumed, reached his ears and brought him out of the sea of teal.

Levi looked up again and adjusted his gaze, finally seeing the person above him properly. He appeared to be a young male with dark brown hair in a slightly messy style that was probably around 15 or 16 years old.

Apparently, all Levi’s staring had caused the boy to misunderstand it as anger- since he did have a scary face and attitude. The boy jumped off Levi and quickly bowed his head, “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to crash into you.” He quickly apologized.

Levi gave a soft monotonous hum and got up with a few brushes.

“Watch where you’re going next time, kid.” He hadn’t intended to sound so mean and grumpy, but it was kind of like a force of habit.

A small spark of amusement coursed through him when he saw the boy’s eyes light up in irritation, most likely because he was being called a brat. He heard a series of pants and noticed two other teens run toward the boy.

“Eren!” the girl cried, “are you okay?” she was quick to rush to his side.

The other one, a blonde boy, came up to Levi first, “W-We’re sorry, sir. Our friend Eren was just learning to skate so he didn’t have very good balance. Forgive him for bumping into you.”

Levi sighed, “It doesn’t matter. Try to be careful next time… Eren, was it?”

Those green orbs lit up again in an unknown emotion this time. The boy nodded.

“Um… Sorry again, sir.”

“…. Just call me Levi. ‘Sir’ makes me sound too old.”

The small group of four exchanged a few words with one another, and Levi got to know them better; the girl was called Mikasa Ackerman, and she was apparently Eren’s adoptive sister. The blond boy was Armin, a close friend of Eren’s.

And, in all that, Levi didn’t notice that he actually felt much calmer than usual. There was a foreign emotion in his heart, and a strangely comforting night awaited him. He didn’t think much of it at first, thinking of this encounter to be just a coincidence that gave some color to his dull night. He didn’t expect for those emerald eyes to draw him closer to the missing piece he had been searching for….

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! So... I'm the new face here at AO3! XD  
> Okay well, not really. This fanfic was my first and I posted it on Wattpad. I've been on AO3 since the early stages but I never really gotten the guts to post anything here. But since this fanfic has been doing pretty well, I thought "why not post this?" so here we are! XD
> 
> You can find me on  
> Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/user/GGAsuka  
> Tumblr: ereriftw.tumblr.com  
> Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/GGAsuka (I edit my own AMVs)  
> {Yep, I'm known as GGAsuka everywhere, but you can call me Asu ^-^}
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!<3


End file.
